Beautiful Disaster
by HEYUNLOVING
Summary: Full summary in story. Ino just broke up with someone, she runs into a ex love and feelings come back. Shika has mixed emotions, Tenten is trying to get Neji but he seems to find someone else...Everyones in a relationship but things arent always perfect.
1. Thoughts

**Notes:** Trying the love triangle thing now. Wh-hoo. First time. Alot of people do these all the time just...i wonder if i can. Anyways enjoy and review! Makes the chapters come out faster! =] Oh and about my other story's . SO sorry! I will update soon...soon....maybe if i keep saying that then I will! lol no...i really should update...xx later! and enjoy!!!!!!  
  
**Disclaimers:** I DON'T own Naruto, nor do I own any of the characters.  
  
**Summary:** Ino just got out of a relationship while everyones starting there own. She doesn't find it fair that shes the only one alone. She tried to lock herself away from the world but her friends are always there to pick her up. After a run in with a ex lover she thought burnt out years ago, she starts to develop the feelings again, as for her Shikamaru, his feelings are getting mixed up and he cant seem to stop them or his thoughts. Tenten on the other hand struggles to get Neji to stay with her but he seems to fall into the hands of Temari...crushing her.

* * *

**Beautiful Disaster  
**  
**Chapter one - Thoughts  
**  
Ino sat on her bed thinking of the one, the one she longed for, the one she wanted, the one where if he even touched her hand she would feel in heaven, the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. She sighed while falling back on her bed. _'I'm only making myself think that hes the one for me...man...this sucks.'_ She tightened her grip on her pillow, _'if only he would of noticed me, If only I wasn't so see threw to him...this wouldn't of happened.'_ As she stared up at the ceiling she could hear people outside, yelling, laughing, and playing.  
  
She fidgeted her fingers, _'What would it be like if me and Sasuke were ever together?'_ Being 16 now, she finally had a real vision of a boyfriend girlfriend relationship not the prince rescuing the princess and living happily ever after. She was old enough to know it was only a tall tale people made up to hide the real harsh fact of reality, _'Prince charming is never going to saved you, and you'll end up with many broken hearts believing it. But...'_ she rolled over on her bed, gripping the blanket, _'I still want something.'  
_  
Seeing her mom and dad together all the time made her wonder, _'Why cant I have something like that?'_ Most of the people she knew were dating, _'Sakura and Naruto, Kiba and Hinata , Tenten and Neji...hell, there the most complicating.'_ Of course they all didn't start off well. There was a lot of rivalry with Naruto and Sasuke but, Sakura decided since Naruto was always there, always caring, always some how keeping her out of harms way, he was a keeper.  
  
Ino slightly laughed,_ 'And to say, she hated him in the beginning.'_ Kiba and Hinata came after, still fidgeting her fingers she remembered how shy Hinata was when he finally confessed. She didn't really get it, but then he didn't really say it specifically, _'I really care about you.'_ can mean a lot of things. As a friend, like a sister, like a lover...thats the one he meant. Kiba was a hard one to get around, to this day he still gets jealous when his girls around other guys.  
  
_'Tenten and Neji...'_ Ino smirked and shook her head, they were some thing. It was actually Tenten who confessed. Ino knew the whole story because a hour after she confessed she called her, but thats what best friends are for right...? After Tenten had confessed pouring her whole heart to him he shrugged it off. He was always one to think he wasn't worth the love unless he earned it. As with Tenten, she thought the whole thing was a stupid scam.  
  
And that he should burn with a passion. Ino slowly sat up shaking her head,_ 'Like she ever meant that.'_ Tenten was a hopeless romantic just like her so she kept trying. She vowed one day to get him to realize he was worth being with. Then that left her. She slumped, she really didn't have anyone. She tried the relationship thing with Shikamaru but that only crashed and burned. He was a chuuin now and didn't have the time to be her boyfriend.  
  
They broke it off after a month or two, but the vowed to stay friends forever. _'How long is forever...?'People say it all the time. I'll be with you forever, I'll love you forever, always and forever be there for you. It was tossed around so much now it was like just a word you JUST say.'_ She slowly walked down stairs to find he mom and dad hugging and saying 'I love you' to each other. She stood in the door way leaning her head on the door post.  
  
She smiled and thought, _'I wonder if I'll have a loving husband when I'm their age.'_ She started to walk toward the fridge when her mom stood up, "Oh mom, don't mind me! I'll be getting out of here soon." Her mom sighed with a smile. She walked behind her daughter and hugged her. "I love you Ino chan!" She smiled, as well as Ino. When ever her mom said her name she gave this ring to it. She liked it.  
  
She squeezed her moms arm back to show she cared, "I love you too." he mom gave one more squeez and let go. "Me and your dad are thinking, before he goes out on another mission, going out of town for the weekend. When was it again?" Inoshi picked up his coffee cup and took a sip. Ino closed the fridge, opening her water she turned around to face her him. "Hmm...next weekend. Ino, you think you'll be okay here by yourself?"  
  
Ino shrugged, "What ever. I'll be fine dad. I'm not a little girl anymore." Her mom walked over to the sink and started to do the dishes. "Why don't you have someone stay with you? How about that young boy, oh whats his name again." "Shikamaru...?" "Ya thats him! Nice boy I say." Ino sighed and leaned against the fridge. She shook her water bottle around, staring inside watching the water go in a whirl pool. It was kind of like how she was feeling, her mom and dad didn't know about him and her.  
  
They didn't know that they were once a item and that she was crushed when they split. "...No mom not him. Hes properly to busy." _'He never had time for me why would he have time to stay the weekend...'_ "Then who? I'm not leaving you here alone." "Hm." Inoshi keep to his news paper, trying his hardest to stay out of the conversation, he hated the ones that in-voled thinking, he already had to think enough when he was sent on missions. Ino stood up and placed her water back in the fridge.  
  
"Can I invite Tenten? Can she stay with me?" "Tenten?" her mom asked, from washing the dishes she had soap all over her. She was good at flower arranging but not at being a house wife. Ino laughed and whipped the bubbles off her cheek. "Yes mom, Tenten. My best friend." "You know dear, Gai's student." Inoshi liked Tenten among all of his daughters other friends, as he put it she was the most, 'Equipped' what ever that meant.  
  
"Oh! That cute little girl!" squealed her mother, "Yup, so can she stay?" her mom took off her gloves and nodded, 'Yes!' "But no wild party's!" Ino laughed, "Than whats the use of having the WHOLE house to myself?" she joked and walked out of the kitchen. _'A whole weekend...no parents, this might be interesting.'_ she started up the stairs when she heard a knock at the door. As she reached the door nob she heard someone yelling, "Shikamaru come on, lets get going!" "Hell, hold on!"  
  
She froze,_ 'S-Shikamaru...?'_ then he knocked again, her heart started to beat, her breathing got slower, she hadn't seen him in weeks, ever since there split. As she placed her hand on the door nob. Her hand was shaking, she was getting nervous all over. She started to pull the door open and greet him with a smile but..._'No ones here...' _she stepped out the door to only step on a ruby rose, she sighed looking down, _'Just like old times huh, leave a rose by the door...and then leave...'  
_  
She picked it up and swayed it side to side. It was carefully chosen but, it didn't make up for anything. It didn't make up for the whole time he was gone. It didn't make up for anything. She walked up to her room and sat on her bed looking at it. _'Shikamaru...what are you doing...?'_ she placed the rose on her bed stand when Tenten busted in. "Ino come on! Stop mopping around!" Ino jumped and placed a hand over her heart, "Tenten! You scared the shit out of me!"  
  
"He he." she winked and pulled Ino up to her feet. "Come on lets go! Everyones meet up at the ramen stand for dinner!" Ino crinkled both her eye brows and bit her lower lip, "Everyone?" Tenten rolled her eyes, "Well, not Shikamaru. Hes out training or something, because when ever someone invites him he says he'll show up later but NEVER does. Now lets go!" Ino felt relieved, after everything that had happened between then she wasn't sure if she could face him...yet.  
  
"Alright! Lets go!" she let go of one of Tenten's hands, grabbed her bag, slipped on her shoes real fast and raced down the stairs hand in hand with her friend. It felt good to have someone there for you, to lean on, to talk to when your in need, "Mom I'm having dinner out tonight! I'll see you later on tonight!" "Alright honey! Be careful!" Before she could answer back she was racing down the street.

* * *

Alright end chapter one! I will get out the next chapter soon.....sooon..... -keeps saying it- kya....It will be out when i like the amount of reviews! HA! O.O lol....got a live journal to! Linkeh! on my page! COMMENT PPL! lol haha....advertising my Lj. I'm sad. lol jk =P but it says about my other story's and when i will update blah blah all the useless junk. but ya...now for real LATER!  
  
**( S h i k a i n o xxx )**


	2. Ramen laughs

**Notes: **Hey people I wanted to point some things out to you....I dropped like two projects for this and my other main fanfictions. If you want to see what iones i dropped stop by my lj. link on profile under home page. SORRY again. 

**Disclaimers**: I DON'T own Naruto, nor do I own any of the characters.

* * *

**Beautiful Disaster**  
  
**Chapter two - Ramen laughs**  
  
"Hey Naruto!" "Yo Tenten, Ino." Naruto turned around and smiled at the two who had just arrived. "Hey." Ino swung her legs over the seat and sat down by Naruto. "Wheres Sakura?" Naruto stood quiet for a moment trying to figure out the right words to say. Ino eyed him, "Shes with Sasuke." Moments later Tenten tossed her arms around Ino and hugged her. "With Sasuke? Whats she doing with him?" "She said hes seemed lonely lately, you know her, she's been caring for him for a while now."  
  
He frowned as he pushed the words out of his mouth. He didn't really like the fact that she was with him, but she constantly reminded him everyday that he was the one she was going to stay by. Tenten swung her legs over the counter and rang the service bell. "Well Naruto, Sakura's your girl so don't let anyone tell you other wise!" Ino nodded, "Yeah, thats true. She picked you-" "After I noticed how mature you were and caring, especially for me." Sakura had arrived swinging her arms around her boy, and kissing his cheek.  
  
He blushed, still after dating for so long, she still gave him butterflies. "What was wrong with Sasuke?" Sakura sat besides Naruto and shrugged, "Forget it." she leaned forward smiling at Ino and Tenten, "Hey you two! Ino haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" Tenten sat there ringing the bell trying to get the waiters attention, "Yo Sakura, Ino over here's been in hiding." "Tenten!" Ino playfully slapped her arm. "No I haven't. I just haven't been in the mood to do anything."  
  
"Keh, ya I say she was in hiding." Everyone turned around to see Hinata and Kiba. Ino shook her head and smiled, "Well hello to you to Kiba!" she jumped off her seat and gave Hinata a big hug. "Hey Hinata. Miss you." For a while Ino and Hinata had been really close, she was always there for her when the Shikamaru thing was going on, but after it ended, she stopped seeing Hinata in fear of thinking of him. She smiled back and hugged back, "...Missed you to." "Hey! Don't try to take my girl Ino." Everyone laughed, "Hey Hinata, don't try to take my Ino."  
  
Tenten joked jumping down and hugging Hinata. "How you been?" "Good..." "Happy?" "Of course." Kiba winked at Naruto who slightly rolled his eyes. "See told you I could make her happy." He held out a seat for Hinata as she sat down next to Tenten. Naruto smirked, "Properly forced her to say that didn't you?" "Ah, Naruto your still a ass." Ino and Tenten both got back onto their seats. Ino smiled big, it was good to be with friends.  
  
It had been a long time since all of them had actually been together like this. Laughing and having a good time. Tenten went back to ringing the bell, "Can we get ANY service around here!?" she yelled over the counter. Ino watched as Sakura and Hinata tried to get their guys to stop arguing but it was so funny that they kept cracking up every 5 seconds. Finally, after a lot of yelling and ringing the bell, Tenten got service. "OoOoOoh, Ino look its a hottie!" When she looked up her eyes meet with green. She stared for a moment before everyone yelled out, "Wh-hoooooooo Ino!"  
  
Ino laughed, "Shut up." the waiter smiled, "So what will it be for you all?" "Oh I want ramen!" "I'll have the special!" "I want the chicken soup!" Tenten watched as everyone ordered before speaking, "You know we should get a discount!" the green eyed waiter turned to Tenten, both smirking, "Oh is that so." "Yes VERY so. We waited for 10 minutes before we got your attention." Ino laughed under her breath, "Tenten, your such a idiot." she laughed, "No really, shouldn't we Kiba!" Everyone laughed and said, "Ask Kiba 'kuuuun' why not! He'll agree with it!"  
  
Tenten laughed as he agreed. "No, its cool just hook us up with the best noddles alright?" the waiter smiled, "You got it." and with that he left. "So Ino, heard you were dating someone." Sakura smiled, her usual gossip, "You did, did you?" "Yup, says he brought you a rose everyday." "You lie. That guy must of been loaded with money." Naruto moved his eye brow up and down, Kiba laughed, "Who would it be? Money huh, Shikamaru?" Naruto tossed a rolled up napkin at his head, "Shikamaru and Ino no way. He thinks shes 'troublesome'"  
  
Ino sat there quiet for a moment then laughed, "Ha ha, ya." Tenten let out some air and slightly slumped staring at Ino. Hinata tried to change the subject but Sakura kept on with it. "Shikamaru eh? If that was him, the rose part doesn't seem anything like him." "Hey Sakura people change look at me." Naruto winked and she shoved him. "Be quiet, you were going to jump the moon for me at the age of 12." As everyone laughed Ino sat there. 'Why didn't I see it...Shikamaru ISN'T the boyfriend type. I should of known he wasn't going to fill that spot.'  
  
She mentally kicked herself, _'I was to troublesome huh Shikamaru...?'  
_  
_**Ino's thoughts**  
  
"Ino." Ino looked up from the counter, "Oh, Hey Shikamaru! Whats up? Come to help me?" She smiled, "...No." he started to walk toward her. "Oh? You didn't? Then what are you here for?" she was confused, "You know that Naruto's dating Sakura now right? Sasuke's all for the taking..." he frowned. "There dating? Really?" "...Yeah." she thought for a moment then slumped. Shikamaru eyed her, "Whats wrong?" she sighed, "As much as I want to go after Sasuke kun, I cant."  
  
He lifted up a corner of his mouth, smirking, "What? Happy to hear I'm done with Sasuke." He said nothing but pulled her into him, "Yeah..." her heart pounded, she froze not knowing what to do as he...as he...  
  
**Snap back**_  
  
"Ino. Ino." Ino snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh huh?" she looked up at Tenten who was eying her. "Your foods here. Its getting cold, I've been trying to get you from spazzing for a while now." Ino smiled and broke off her chop sticks, she was trying to hold back the tears as much as she could. "Hm! Thank you!" she began to eat, slowly. Sakura leaned up to the counter and glanced at Ino. "Ino...something wrong?" "Nm. Nothing, just kind of tired. Lack of sleep." Sakura slurped up a noddle raising a eye brow, "...alright."  
  
Everyone grew quiet but could hear Kiba and Hinata rambling on about something, "Alright Hinata, but only for tonight alright? Yo, Naruto I'm crashing at your place tonight. Hinata wants to have a little girls night." "Sounds great!" Sakura squealed, "Now we can all really get close." Tenten nudged Ino, "Up for it?" "Sure!" Tenten could tell there was something on her mind, _'Shikamaru ne...Ino?'_ She hugged her and whispered in her ear, "..It will be okay ne...we'll have fun tonight. Promise, thats what girl nights are about." Ino smiled, "Ya...Were in!" "Alright Kiba, me and you will have a boys night out. Invite Lee, Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru." "How about Sasuke?"  
  
"Aww Sakura don't make us bring his mopey ass. He'll ruin it all." Sakura glared at him, "His still apart of this village and you treat him equally." "Alright alright, we'll call him, BUT! I'm not making sure he comes, so if he doesn't its his loss." Tenten jumped up, "What about Neji?" "Oh ya, Tenten invite him for me." Tenten grabbed onto Naruto's color and started to shake him wildly, "What do I look like his baby sitter?!" "No! But hes always with you!" she dropped him, "If I see him I'll....wait..." "Wha?" "Ino is that...Neji?"  
  
Ino turned around to spot Neji with Temari, "Temari?" Tenten stuck out her kunai, "How dare he cheat on me!" Everyone turned to her, "Hehe..." she sweat-dropped and shoved the kunai back in place, "How dare he cheat on me IF i was with HIM!...Lets go Ino!" Tenten grabbed Ino's arm and started to run off with her, "W-Wait, meet us at my house ne Ino? Ne Tenten?" Ino waved, then Sakura yelled, "I'll Expect you to be there before 10!!!" Ino waved again as she was dragged.  
  
When they had caught up with then they hide behind a bush. Tenten was spying on him, peeking her head in and out of the bush, "Tch, she beats me in the Chuuin exam now she wants MY Neji! Shes not satisfied with me failing!?" Ino watched as the two talked, "I cant hear anything there saying!" Tenten growled, "Can you?" "Not uh, must be important for them to be so close like that." Tenten glared, "I'm kidding. I'm totally kidding." "I got to get closer..."  
  
She crawled over the a bush that near the two. Ino raised a eye brow. Tenten was making all kinds of faces at Temari, she tried to hold in her laugh as much she could but little ones would come out and startle the two causing them to move. The both started to walk in the direction of Ino. She froze. _'What do I do...god damn it Tenten!'_ she panicked for a second, her heart was racing,_ 'I know.'_ She crawled under the bush and shut her eyes. _'Please don't see me...please don't see me....'_ after she heard no foot steps she crawled out.  
  
"Tenten? Tenten?" she looked around for a moment but all she saw were trees. 'Good one...you leave me all alone to follow him...Tenten you're going to get it.' she started to walk back toward the ramen shop with her head down. _'Shikamaru...'_ When she was alone she always thought about him. It was like a bad day dream that wouldn't go away. It seemed to always want to remind her her that he left her. She heard foot steps but was to caught up in her thoughts to look up. Before she knew it she bumped into someone, "Hey! Watch....out..."  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
_-blinks-_ o.o wow, people actually like this story?! This is like the most reviews i got on a chapter so far. Thats cool. =] thanks everyone. Next chapter will be out, soon? =/ might as well keep you waiting huh? 

**( s h i k a i n o xxx )**  
  
**Reviews** -  
  
**Sora Icefreeze** - =O! I'm horrible?! Oh okay...well i updated so TAKE IT BACK! lol, jk

**Etre** - O.O Wow, you read one of my story's! I'm flattered! lol  
  
**Magicians of the Yami** - Thank you! 

**jem1714-8** - Thank you! Ya more power to me huh? lol...  
  
**B4By K4K4Sh1** - lol, thank you!

**esther** - lol, don't have to beg, heres the next chapter! =] hope you enjoy!

**Blue Savage** - lol, your awsome, later chick.

**NatsumiKaze** - thanks!

**Udon** - thank you! This story line was kinda hard to think of. I wanted something different and this is what it came out to be! The word forever, i took that from my, 'when meaningful words become useless' vocabulary. lol haha and about the 16 year olds staying with a guy uh....the parents trust shika enough to know he wont do anything!? hehe o.o;;  
  
I'll update soon, again R&R! If not story goes away! O.O lol, nah I'm playing i already have up to chap 4 typed up so i cant drop it! or can i?


	3. Late night snack

**Notes**: Hiya people! Lets see I know I had something to say...OH! I wont be able to update ANY of my story's for about a week...or so my grandma's down and all so shes going to want me off this computer. Grr...arg...lol haha I sound like a facken pirate, ahhh Johnny deep! _-major drool-_ o.o;; anyways on with the story! Idk (I don't know) If i told you how the love triangles are going to go meep, here they are, 

_ShikaInoSasu_

_TenNejiTemari_ (I'm known for weird odd pairings xD) 

_NaruSakuSasu_ (I think this would be so interesting...but you have to keep reading to find out WHY IN THE HELL Sakura ends up back to Sasuke =P) 

_LeeTenNeji_ (...I have plans for this . NOT TELLING! XP) 

Anyways ON WITH IT ALREADY! O 

**Disclaimers**: I DON'T own Naruto, nor do I own any of the characters.

* * *

**Beautiful Disaster**

**Chapter 3 - Late night snack**

Ino stood in front of the boy she had been thinking about today. He had no expression on his face, even though she had just bumped into him. "Sasuke kun, gomen ne." he gave her no expression and slowly pushed past her. She felt a cool breeze flow by them, she turned around to watch him leave. Thats all he seemed to be good for, leaving. He had left the village many times before though no one besides Naruto and Sakura had known why. He walked away with his hands in his pockets. He always had this cool look, he didn't care what was going on around him, he didn't seem to notice anything either.

_'Tch...its late and shes out...baka...just like Sakura.' _He kicked at rocks as he walked, he wasn't in the mood to talk, he wasn't in the mood to laugh, was he ever in the mood to laugh? Ino had wished he would of said something to her, something like "Its okay." she already felt like crap and bumping into him made her feel even more like crap. Like a lost little girl in a room full of strangers who just stared at her saying nothing, just pushing by her. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, she knew to expect the least from him but...

At a time like this, the way she was feeling, the hurt she had been through, she had only wished he cared to say something. She turned back around to the trail that lead back to the ramen stand, where she would find her way back to her house. As she walked she could hear Sasuke's foot steps as well as hers. She kinda smirked, _'Figures...when I'm feel like crap you'd be there to always make it better.' _That was a lie, he never made anything better.

The only thing he ever did for her was ruin her friendship, and confuse her making her believe she loved him. _'Though...that face Sasuke,' _she stopped, _'You had no expression...not even annoyed with the fact that I bumped into you. Whats wrong?'_

_Flash back _

_"With Sasuke? Whats she doing with him?" _

_"She said hes seemed lonely lately, you know her, she's been caring for him for a while now."_

_End flash back _

_'Thats right...' _She turned around, Sasuke wasn't far away from where she stood. She forced a smile and pushed the thought of Shikamaru as far as she could in her mind, "Sasuke, wait!" she started to walk toward him picking up the pace. Sasuke rolled his eyes, _'What the hell does she want now...' _He stopped in his tracks, he didn't turn around to face her. "What...do you want?" "Are..." she panted, she didn't know what to tell him, she didn't think about that before she began approached him, "You wanna grab a bite to eat?" "No...I've had a bite."

Before he could break away from her, she pulled him back, he turned to her raising his eye brow to find her smiling at him, "Ne Sasuke kun, a snake at least. Join me?" He rolled his eye, "Whatever..." she let go of him, walking side by side back to the ramen stand. Ino was a bit nervous, she hadn't really spent time with Sasuke. She didn't know a whole lot about him, but since he was feel lonely, like Sakura said she should at least try to help cheer him up. Even if it didn't work, at least she tried. Sasuke glanced at her, he couldn't believe he said, yes, no it was whatever, but the smile she gave him, _'It was fake...'_

For once he actually gave into his good side, for once. As they reached the ramen stand it was late and no one seemed to be there besides a night shifter who handled the business after hours. They both sat down, Sasuke placed his elbows on the table and placed his head on top of his knuckles, Ino on the other hand crossed one leg over the other. She eyed Sasuke trying to find something to talk about. "So what will it be for you two. Want to try our lovers Ramen? You only get one plate to share!" Ino blushed and waved her hands in front of her face,

"Nooooo were not on a date. Were just friends." Sasuke managed to get in "Baka..." while she was explaining, "Oh? Is that so. Well what will it be then?" "Hm...maybe a water and a little bowl of ramen." _'I didn't get to eat thanks to that lovely chat Sakura.' _Ino turned back to Sasuke, "What will it be Sasuke?" He sat there no emotion for a few minutes before saying anything, "Eh, Ramen." the man nodded and turned back around to cook it, "Mopper..." Sasuke's eye began to twitch. Ino couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

Sasuke turned to her glaring, she placed one hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she managed to get past her giggles, "Its just, well no ones ever called you something before, besides Naruto." He turned back around to face the inside of the ramen stand. "So..." Ino moved around in her chair, there was silence, not the good kind but the really weird kind that makes you want to jump up and leave, _'Say something Ino!' _"So, what?" Ino blinked,"OH, so how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while." "Heh...you wouldn't know. You've been locked up in your room."

Ino stared at him, "How-How did you-" "Everyone knew...Its not like I wanted to hear but," he growled under his breath, "That Sakura, she just comes to my house and talks...even about things I don't care to hear." "I see..." _'I guess everyone knew...oh well thats just great.' _She laid her head onto the table. Sasuke glanced at her, she pushed a smile onto her face, "Thanks for coming with me...even if I'm just a bother." Sasuke said nothing and stared straight, he seemed to be focusing on something but in reality thats how he always was.

The food had arrived and both began eating. Ino slowly ate it, since there was no conversation her mind was forcing her to think of him, him meaning Shikamaru, she tried to push it back, farther from her thoughts, but in a boring and non conversation situation like this, it just creped right back at her, eating away her other thoughts and taking over. Sasuke ate at normal pace, it had been a while since he had ate good ramen. He wasn't around Sakura and Naruto anymore, he thought they were a waste to be around and Sakura was always trying to grab at his thoughts.

"I've been fine." Ino snapped out of her thoughts, "Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention..."_ 'Ah crap...now hes going to think I don't care about anything he says...can this getting any worse!' _"Heh, You asked, how I've been...I've been fine." a small smile crept onto Ino's lips, "Thats good...anything new?" He paused for a moment, he slowly lifted noddles in his mouth, "If you count Sakura. Coming over everyday to talk." Ino drank her water and went back to eating, "Besides that...nothing." "Oh. Well me,"

She knew he'd never ask about her so she had to take charge, "Its been a while since I've actually been out like this. I've been feeling sorry for myself, I'll admit it but, sometimes," she lifted her noddles in her mouth, Sasuke had lost interest two minutes into her conversation but still he had his ears open to her. "Sometimes, you just want to be alone. To feel sorry for yourself. No ones going to save you 24/7. You have to do it on your own." He slowly turned his head toward her as she said this. She nodded, "I've learned a lot being locked away in a shoe box."

"Shoe box...?" Sasuke was confused, he giggled again, _'Thats right...hes not used to joking around.' _"I mean my room but its so small that it could actually be a shoe box." "Hm." She half smiled as she finished her ramen. "So..." "Hm?" she took a drink of her water and she handed the empty bowl to the working man, "What were you keeping your self from?" Ino shrugged, "Alot...more then I could handle...more then I could face." Sasuke now started to eat slower, "More then you could face. A battle?"

"Nm. Not like a fighting battle, more like," she paused for a moment trying to find the right words, "More like fighting a battle with yourself." "Heh, you could never do that." Ino sat up, "Thats where your wrong." he got a cocky smirk, "Me wrong...no." "No really, like I was fighting a battle with myself, over like emotions." Sasuke froze for a moment. _'Fighting a battle with emotions...thats...but she...only I...' _Ino eyed him for a moment, "Sasuke? Sasuke? Are you okay?" he snapped a glare at her which made her fall back into her chair.

At that moment she felt small, really small but then he released his glare, his whole body became calm. "Thanks." he stood up and placed money on the counter, Ino began to search in her bag for money, "I got it." She looked up to see him leaving. "Sasuke, thank you." he smirked, and stuck his hands into his pocket walking home. _'heh, shes not as bad as I thought she was...a blond with no scenes of direction...I was wrong.'_ Ino sat there smiling, _'Did I just have a full conversation with the one and only Sasuke!?' _The man working at the ramen stand saw the bright smile on her face.

"Sorry little Missy but Its late don't you have some where to be going?" Ino turned to the man with the same bright smile and looked at the clock. She face fall, "I'm...late...." "Excuse me?" "I'm LATE!" she ran toward her house. As soon as she got there she slammed open the door, and waited for someone to yell at her. She heard nothing, "Mom? Dad? Anyone home?" She sighed big, _'Thank god, I would of been in so much trouble!' _She rushed up the stairs and pulled out her purple backpack, she stuffed it with clothes, hair stuff, and her tooth brush.

She looked at the clock, "Now I'm 1 hour and 15 minutes late. Isn't this great!' she turned around and knocked into a drink that was on her dresser. It spilt all over her shirt, "HOLY HELL! What next!" she pulled out her sweats and purple tang top, went into the bathroom and changed. She left her clothes on the floor, pushed the back pack onto her shoulder and rushed down the stairs grabbing a jacket on the way out. She shut the door and turned around shoving on her shoes more, "I-Ino..." Ino looked up to find Tenten sobbing. She stood up straight.

"Tenten...whats the-" "Neji! This is all his fault!" She fell to the ground.

* * *

Anyways, next chapter will be about the girls and then the guys sooo STAY TUNE! 

**Shika**:...Let me get this straight...I was WITH Ino...WHAT HAPPEN!?! Shes my lurv!

.... . You have to WAIT AND READ!

**Shika**:....................R&R people. =3

=.= Oi...Shika...

_(S h i k a I n o xxx )_


	4. Girls Night

**Notes:** Thank you all for the reviews! And something new to tell you all. My computer got a virus a week ago and I had lost all my chapters to this story! See I would turn on the computer and it would show a blank screen. I was all nooooo thats so unfair! and anyways I went into safe mode and and I GOT TO SAVE THEM TO A DISK! Man, it was the best feeling ever. I was going to drop this story because I didn't think I could re-do these chapters. Anyways on with the story!

**Disclaimers:** Check other chapters/Other story's for this.

* * *

**Beautiful Disaster**

**Chapter 4 - Girls night**

Ino was now carrying Tenten and her stuff back to Hinata's house. She was still sobbing her eyes out and Ino still didn't know what had happened, all she knew was that it was Neji's fault. She held out her hand to Tenten, showing her support and that she cared. She took her hand as they walked, Ino had to fight the urge to ask what happened because the look on her face was priceless, sad and hurt.

When they had reached Hinata's place they were greeted with a big group hug from Sakura. "Hey guys! Took you two longer then we...Tenten, whats wrong?" Sakura looked at Ino waiting for a explanation but all she got was a mouthed 'I don't know' Tenten grabbed onto Sakura and started to cry, "I hate him...hes such a jerk...shes such a snob...I never want to see them both again." As Ino entered the house with the help of Hinata she knew who Tenten was referring to.

"....Neji and Temari...ne?" Tenten let go of Sakura and stared at Ino, tears in her eyes, Ino gave her a I'm so sorry look, Tenten again fell down toward the floor. She started to cry as she placed her head in her hands. She was comforted by all three girls. "Its okay Tenten...dont worry." she cried harder and looked up at them, "You know what she said...? Temari I mean..." all three girls stood quiet, "She knew I was watching...she didn't tell Neji anything...she knew I was there and she did it anyways..."

She chocked back her tears, Ino patted her on the back, "What...happen?" there was a moment of silence in the air all that could be heard was crying, "She...she...KISSED HIM!" she shouted and held her stomach as she cried, "Then by the time he was gone...and out of sight I got up and started to walk toward you, Ino...and she came out of no where and said..." she paused for a moment and made a face, "How does it feel to lose again to me..." Ino looked downward making a face. "I'm sorry Tenten..." both Hinata and Sakura were telling her as she cried. Moments later she ran toward the bathroom.

Hinata slowly got up closing the front door. They all remained quiet, there was nothing to say, to no one. _'This was supposed to be a good night...'_ Sakura stood in the corner of the hall way. She looked toward the bathroom, hesitating to knock on the door and ask if everything was okay. Ino pulled the bags against the wall, she slipped off her shoes and sat on the couch near the window. _'Tenten...'_ she gazed out the window, the cold breeze blew against her face. The air smelt as if it were about to rain and the air inside the house seemed tainted, with sadness and sorrow. Hinata went into the kitchen and turned off the tea she had been making.

Nosies could be heard from the bathroom, and it wasn't pleasant. Sakura knocked on the door, "Tenten are you okay? Do you need anything? Open this door so I can help you." "I don't need any help!" she yelled, "Just...leave me alone..." Sakura looked down, leaning her head against the door, "I can do that..." Ino pulled her feet up on the couch, she curled into a ball upward, she hadn't felt this bad in a while. For some reason she felt guilty for not looking for her, _'If I hadn't ask Sasuke for a snack,' _she rolled her eyes shacking her head, _'Tenten wouldn't of saw this, and everything would be fine.'_

Hinata took out four cups and pouring tea only into two of them. She walked toward Ino handing her one, "Here..." she took it slowly snapping back to reality, "Oh...Thanks." she took sips then placed it on her knee. She looked toward Hinata, she was opening and closing her mouth as trying to tell her something. Ino's eyes slowly dropped to the floor then back out the window.

"What is it...?"

"...Where were you when this all happened...?"

"...I looked for her but I couldn't find her."

"...Ino..."

"What? Its not like I wanted to just leave her! I couldn't find her. She left me. Don't try to blame this on me!"

Hinata was looking down toward the rug, her eyes dragged over things as she bit her lower lip. She didn't know what to say. "...I already feel bad." at this point all she wanted to do was crawl under a rock and stay there. _'Shikamaru....Tenten...what now?'_ Moment later the door to the bathroom opened. Both Hinata and Ino looked toward it as Tenten came out. She was holding a hand over her mouth. Sakura walked with her hugging her with one arm. They both came and sat on the couch across from them. She put her hands in her lap and glanced down, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I came over like this. I really wanted to have a good time. No one can be as strong as Ino and not cry in front of anyone..."

That comment could of stabbed Ino, stabbed her and she would of died. "...No, Tenten, crying is good. It helps you at times." she smiled, "Don't be like me..." _'its more....hidding your feelings. I just cant help it...' _"Being you is fine. We love you the way you are!" Tenten's eyes went wide then tears started up again, she grabbed each of the girls and hugged them, "I'm so happy to have friends like you." all of them smiled and said, "awwwww." it was a reflex but in words.

When they all let go, Hinata pulled out four movies. "Lets see....this ones comedy, horror, action, and," she held it up showing all the girls, they all smiled, "Chick flick!" they all shouted. "How about we forget everything that happen for tonight and have a good time!" Sakura smiled, "Ya, that sounds awsome." Tenten stood up and walked toward her bag, she opened it taking out a bunch of candy, "Here! Catch!" she tossed them out, more like flinging them and they all hit them either in the stomach, chest, or leg.

"Ouch Tenten!" she giggled and shrugged, "Sooooorrry!" Hinata looked around, "What else do we need?" "Hmm..." Ino looked around, "Popcorn, Ice cream, and drinks!" Hinata's face went blank, "I made tea..." everyone laughed as Sakura tackled Hinata, "Tea's for old people! Were not old yet!" she smiled, "Alright then what?" "Oh!" Tenten bent toward her bag and started to toss her clothes to the side, "I know I packed it...oh not this..." Everyone looked confused, "Whacha looking for Ten?" "Hold on..." Hinata stood up, "I'm going to start the pop corn."

"HERE IT IS!" she pulled out a bottle of sake, everyone's eyes went wide, "TENTEN! How'd you get that?!" Ino snatched it from her looking at it. She smiled, "Sensei had it lying around the training ground." "You stole it!" Sakura shouted smiling, "Noooooo! He left it there and I took it...I'm borrowing it...?" Everyone laughed. "Sooooo whacha wanna do with it?" she took it back and waved it around. "Hmmm?" Hinata stared at if for a few moments, "Not tonight Tenten, you were crying, if that stuff REALLY gets to you we'll having you balling a river!"

"Ah, your no fun Hinata." She slipped it back into her bag, "Oh wait! Save it for next weekend! My parents aren't going to be home. You guys can all come over. I already asked my mom, she said yes, well to Tenten coming over...but I mean its not like I'm going to have guys over right?" she smiled as everyone got wide eyed, "Your moms leaving that whole place to you? I mean, all weekend?!" she nodded. Sakura and Tenten looked at each other smiling, "Open house!!!" Hinata came back with the popcorn setting it down on the table.

"But wont that make her parents not trust her?" They all stared at her, "Were 16! Were supposed to cause trouble!" Hinata laughed, "Okay okay, I get it." Sakura pushed in the movie as Tenten shoved off all the couch pillows to the floor. Sakura turned up the T.v and laid down. Tenten grabbed both Hinata and Ino pulling them down to the floor. Tenten had the popcorn on her stomach as all the girls dug into it as the movie started.

Through out the whole movie they were pigging out big time. On all the candy, pop corn, and soda. They were sugar high! When the movie ended Tenten sat up spilling the remanding popcorn on the floor. "Tenten pick that up you freak!" Ino joked, Tenten lifted her arm shoving her into the couch behind her, "Oh be quiet." Ino smiled and tackled her, they rolled over Sakura who then after jumped on both of them. Hinata wasn't crazy like them so they had to grab her into the action.

By the time they stopped they were sitting on the ground huffing and puffing. Sakura threw a pop corn at Hinata which she threw back at her and so on they started a popcorn fight. They laughed, then Sakura raised her hands up into the air, "Waiiiiit! Stop! I need to ask Ino something." Ino blinked, "Whats up?" she leaned closer to her, "Soooo....whos this mysterious romantic who left you flowers by your door step! huh!" she shot back with a smile as Ino froze in place.

* * *

If any of you are all wheres the boys!? Next chapter will be them...all about them and Shikamaru will FINALLY come into this story! 

**Shika**: FINALLY! Took you long enough!

....crabby person. Anyways Shikamaru you know what to do!

**Shika**:......Review! =3

....Shika....

_Update = min. of 5 reviews._

_**( S h i k a I n o xxx )**_


	5. You were with who?

**A/n:** God. I feel like...nausiated today. x-x; i don't know why! But I wanted to thank,

Ninja Chic, Super hyper!!!, Kali Swifteye, Blue Savage, Trickmaster, Niko-Niko Fairy, and Esther for Reviewing. THANK YOU

**Disclaimers**: ................Check. Other. Chapters.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Beautiful Disaster  
**  
**Chapter five - You were with who?**

Naruto walked side to side with bags of food and drinks in his arms, "This is heavy! Lazy asses didn't want to help me!" he swayed side to side bumping into tress to adjust what he was carrying. "Yo! Naruto want help?" Kiba ran toward him lifting a case of drinks. "No Kiba, I don't need help I'm just about to fall face first in the dirt, but nah, you can go run along." Kiba laughed, "So...did Sasuke end up coming?" Kiba snickered, "Nope. No one could find him, even called his place but no answer."

"Heh, figures. Even if we got a hold of him I doubt he'd come." They walked a few miles before reaching Naruto's apartment. Kiba swung the door open as Naruto's eyes went wide. Everyone was there besides Shikamaru and Neji. Kiba jumped inside slamming the drink case on the table, "How'd Gaara and Kankuro get here? And wheres Neji and Shikamaru?" Kiba whispered as Naruto set the food besides the drinks, "Hell, Temari was here to wasn't she? Maybe vacation...? As for Neji and Shikamaru, no ones seen them." Lee walked toward them, "HEY!" the both jumped and faced him.

"I saw those two while searching for Neji and invited them, I hope it isn't a problem." Naruto shook his head, "Nope. The more the merry...?" He saw Shino's bugs crawling out of his face and onto the food he'd just bought, "ACK!" the started to wave his arms around wildly shooing the bugs away, "SHINO! Keep your bugs to yourself!" Kiba laughed, "Haha, thats like saying keep your hands to yourself!" Naruto eyed him, he seemed to be the only one laughing. Kiba rubbed his nose real quick, "Wha?" Lee even wasn't laughing, sad.

Gaara lurked in the corner as Kankuro had a pissed of look, as always. Naruto made a face, 'there as mopey as Sasuke.' he twitched. Kiba sat down on the couch with candy in his hand. Lee jumped over the couch grabbing the remote. He turned on the T.v to some stupid show, 'Ninjas do it better'. Kiba busted out laughing, "Stupid! He cant even toss the kunai the right way!" Naruto join them. They all started to make random comments about the ninjas.

Shino, and Gaara were the silent ones. It was surprising how much of a ass Kankuro was, but in a funny way. When the show was over Lee started to flip threw the channels. "Ha, what did you think about that one guy who couldn't even manage a leaf kick Lee?" "Worthless." "Haha, you should know!" Lee jumped on Kiba and started to randomly punch him in the chest and arms. Naruto join. Soon enough both Lee and Kiba were beating up on Naruto. When they were all don't messing around, they looked around to find the house a mess.

They all sat on the couch drinking pop. "Kiba hows your 'relationship' with Hinata chan." Naruto smirked. "Heh, better then yours." Kiba snickered back. "Doubt it!" Naruto glared. Kiba glared back, "At least my girl beat on me!" "Haha funny." they both shoot looks back and forth when there was knock at the door the stare was gone. "The doors open!" Naruto yelled, "Oi..." Shikamaru stood there, hands in his pocket with a slight smirk.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ino was still a bit sugar high. She looked at each girl holding in her laughs, "Shikamaru." Everyone of there mouths dropped, "Oh come one REALLY Ino. Who was it?" Ino laughed at Sakura's disbelief. "REALLY Sakura. You think I'd lie? It was Shikamaru. Scary ain't it?" Sakura sat there for a moment glancing at the two remanding girls. They didn't seem to be in shock that Ino romantic was Shikamaru, no, it was something else. "So, if he was the one. What happen? Why aren't you two you know..." "Together?" Ino questioned. Sakura nodded slightly as Ino sighed, "Long story."

"Long night now spill it!" Tenten blinked a few times not wanting to talk so she picked the closest thing to avoid it, stuffing her face! Hinata looked as though she was trying to hide herself behind her coke can. Ino pushed herself up onto the couch and smiled, "Alright...you want to know what happen? I'll tell you..." Sakura pulled up next to her, "I want to know, it SEEMS i was the last to find out!" She glared. "Hehe..." both Tenten and Hinata sweat-dropped. Ino smiled, "Sorry Sakura."

She turned back to Ino with the same glare then it got soft, "So...what happen?" Tenten sat up still stuffing her face. "to make a long story short." "Nooo Ino, I want to know the WHOLE thing from, why you feel for him why you dated him, god i never thought you out of all people would date him," Ino eyed her, "Tell me about it Sakura. Naruto!" Sakura laughed some, "Still, everything from beginning to end!" she paused for a moment then kinda jumped up with her mouth open, "Is HE the reason you locked yourself in your room for so long!? Ino!" Ino nodded.

It was true but, if she was stronger it wouldn't of bothered her as much as it did. "Tell Ino!" Ino smiled slightly, "Alright....well it all started," RING! Hinata jumped up and answered the phone, "No......not uh. Neji? Oh...I don't want to talk about it. He did? Oh...that...no no I'm fine. Okay...bye." she hung up the phone and walked back toward the girls, "Who was that?" Tenten asked, "hm? Oh, Kiba checking up on me." "And...?" Ino pushed on, she knew, by the dazed look on her face something was up. "...Shikamaru showed up over there...and their planning on coming over here for a few..." "NO!" Ino shouted startling them.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kiba leaned against the wall, arms crossed, "Tch...didnt sound like Hinata wanted us over there." Naruto turned his head to see Gaara and Kankuro leaving, "Later." Kankuro waved, "See you around. We'll be here for a while so I'll catch up with you guys soon." "Yosh!" Lee yelled closing the door behind them. Naruto sat on the couch besides Shika. "Shikamaru, whats up with you and this sudden training all the time? You always thought it was troublesome. Whats up with that?" Shika smirked, "Heh, figures, it helps me think."

"So you train and beat the crap outta a training post to solve your issues?" Kiba came back with yet another pop in his hands, "Ya, seemed so." "Whats the problem? Were all friends. Maybe we can help." Naruto sounded caring, it was different to see him like this. He kind of matured, he wasn't the every things-bothersome guy anymore. Something or someone changed him. Shika sighed, "Its nothing." Kiba downed his pop, "You hang with Ino right Shikamaru?" "...ya why?"

"Theres all this talk about Ino having some boyfriend, know who it is?" Shikamaru made a face, "Hah, jealous Shikamaru? I always knew you had a thing for her!" Naruto laughed out loud, "No wonder you always put up with her yelling and bossing around! You like her!" Kiba laughed to, "Ya, same thing with Naruto. He sticked around through the beating's Sakura gave him because he liked her." Naruto smiled, he was happy that she was all his...all his...it echoed in his head.

It didn't matter to him if they kissed, if they did anything together, as long as he knew she was by his side, thats all that really mattered. "...I love her." "huh?" Naruto looked up with the biggest smile on his face, "I love her." "You should tell her." Shika smirked, "...tell her." Naruto with the same grin nodded, "Hehe, ya, I will...soon." "Kiba rolled his eyes, "This is getting to heavy. So who was dating Ino! I wanna know who, besides you Shikamaru, would put up with a girl like her."

Shika laid back on the couch_, 'Shikamaru...' _her voice, the way she said his name, played in his head. He remember every smile, every laugh she gave off, every kiss....even to the last. "I was with her..." "...." both boys became silent. Shika shrugged, "As troublesome as she was...I don't know. She made me become more then I ever thought I could." he pointed to his vest, "She pushed me to be more. I wanted to do the same for her...but,"_ 'Shikamaru, whats the matter....your never with me...did I...did I do anything...?' _"....All I did was run away from her."

Kiba and Naruto couldn't believe what he was saying. Ino the one and only bossy, big mouth, shoving Shikamaru around person was the one she was dating? There had to be some sort or mistake. Lee was asleep on the couch. Hes hyperness finally got to him. It was quiet for a few moments, "...did you love her?" Kiba asked. Shika stared at the ground folding his hands together. "....maybe now I do..."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/n: **See! Told ya they boys were going to enter! Wh-hoo! Haha...god. I still don't feel good. Shika's gonna have to take care of me.....

**Shika**: Oi...

Hehe...Review please!

Ehh...This chapter seems short....does it seem shorter to any of you? If so...next chapters longer. ::scratches head:: I thought it was....longer...::shrugs:: ohh well...o-o;

_( S h i k a I n o XoXo )_


	6. Curious

**Disclaimers: **Errrrr....I hate this.....check other chapters.

**Beautiful Disaster**

**Chapter six - Curious**

Hinata jumped slamming the phone onto the charger. "Oh. I know. Kiba's not coming. I told him no." Ino leaned back onto the couch, it felt like a big boulder just had been lifted off her shoulders. Sakura was confused, why didn't she want to see Shika? She leaned over and looked at her, "What happen between you two to make you...you know," she made a face, "HATE him?" Ino closed her eyes. She didn't HATE him. She didn't think that was possible. She just wasn't ready to see him at the time. If Sakura only knew. Only knew how painful it was being with him. Only if she knew how much he was gone.

How much he never was around. How much she wanted him there with her...she'd even grab onto him to keep him with her...but he'd leave. Leave her looking at his back, screaming his name. If she only knew. Tenten sulked pulling her two pig tails out of her hair._ 'This is pretty shitty Isn't it Ino?' _she thought,_ 'And all we ever wanted to do was be besides the stupid assholes.' _she flung her body onto the ground. Looking at the ceiling she pulled strands of her hair. Neji...when he kissed 'her', meaning Temari, did he feel anything? Was it even worth messing up every part of Tenten's insides?

God. Temari was such a bitch. If anyone hated her it was Tenten. She wasn't there for Neji was she? She didn't spend hours training with him did she? She wasn't by his side when he needed someone to talk to was she?! Tenten was. If she was then why would he kiss her? she yanked some of the strands of hair and watched them drop toward the floor. That was how she felt...like a piece of hair just pulled from the one thing that held her together with the one thing that kept her alive._ 'Damn you Neji. Bastard.' _Her insides screamed. She knew for a fact that no one in Konoha would ever love Neji...not like she did anyways.

Hinata came and plopped down on the floor besides Tenten. She played with her hair. In a way it calmed her down. It made her want to fall asleep. Dream of Neji. If that was the only place that she could be with him...no one wake her up. He was to damn stubborn to let her in. Why was he like that? Tenten's thought started to drift. She'd open him up...some how...someday. She closed her eyes listening to the sound of the wind and crickets chirping. It No one was talking...the silence seemed to clear the girls minds.

Sakura bent forward looking at Ino. She was breathing softly. Eyes closed, and a steady pace. "Ino," Sakura placed her elbow on her leg propping her chin on her palm. "I still want to know..what happen between you two." Ino rolled her eye. She was so annoying when she wanted to know things. She glanced out the window and spoke softly, "You really want to know...?" Sakura nodded. Was Ino ready to go back to those memory's? they were in the back of her head...."Fine..."

Ino broke the silence and faced Sakura who was curious, "I'll tell you...but no details."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

All that could be heard through out Naruto's one bed room apartment was the snoring. Lee was knocked out cold. He had been more then hyper lately. Maybe something was up? Who knew. Naruto looked up at Kiba with a sheepish grin. Kiba glared, "What?" "'did you love her'" Naruto remarked, "I thought that subject was to heavy for you." he smirked. "Shut the hell up..." Kiba growled. Naruto grinned. He had to get on someones nerves. If he wasn't getting on Sasuke's he had to get one someone else's and Kiba was the poor victim. Shika felt a little weird around the subject 'love'.

He hadn't ever 'loved' someone before. Besides his mom and dad but then again he could say he hated them at times. Making him train and teaching him every move in the book, but Ino. Did he really love her? It was a question to him. He debated, he loved his parent but could easily say he hated them at times but...when it came to Ino. Back then he could say he hated her but now he couldn't. It scared him a little bit. If he could hate her back then what makes him think he couldn't hate her again? "Yo." Shika snapped out of his thoughts and lazy eyed Kiba.

He had this silly smile on his face. Made Shika want to smack it off him. "What?" "How far did you get with her?" Shika's eyes went wide, what the hell?! He knew Kiba was apart of a dog clan but he didn't think he actually WAS one. Naruto shoved him. "You'd think YOU wanted to get to her asking stupid questions like that." Kiba laughed. "Nah. Ino? Shes hot I'll give you that much Shikamaru but," he started to make hand signs, "Her mouth. It just keeps going you know? But hell, if I wasn't will Hinata she'd be a catch I tell you that!"

Shika glared hard at him. Kiba sweat-dropped. "I think you said wayyy to much Kiba." Naruto laughed at the end of the sentence. "Keh." Shika leaned back into the couch placing both hands behind his head. "So..." now Naruto was getting curious, "how far DID you get with her?!" Shika looked at both boys with annoyance. Did you have to do something when you were with someone? Did you have to get to at least first base with a girl!? He thought about it..."A kiss." both boys looked at him in disbelief. "Nah, really Shikamaru." "Really." Naruto and Kiba glanced at each other. It was true...he kissed her...only.

At his age, 16 going on 17 in a couple of weeks, boys were going way farther then a kiss with their girls. Shika had always thought about going farther with Ino. He did. I mean its what boys HIS age do right? Its only natural. If he were to do it she'd be expecting it right? But the more he thought about it the more he feared being alone with her. He wanted her. He really did. If she even asked him if he wanted her...he'd say yes but wouldn't dare touch her. She was just...way to perfect. She had never been touched before by a guy.

For him. He liked that. Other girls were already tainted with the saliva of other guys. But Ino..she wasn't. But he didn't want to be the one to taint her. He always thought it was just a stupid faze he was going through...but then that word, 'love' came back into his head. Love meant trouble. But...was that it? Was that the reason why he never touched her? Was because he wanted to make sure it was real make sure that he loved her before he touched her? If she loved him and gave herself to him...god he'd be the happiest man alive. Kiba and Naruto were ranting on about Shika.

"Your lying right?" a smirk spread across his face as he leaned forward. "How far have you two got?" the both blushed. "Uhhhhh." "Heh." Shika sat back in his seat, "I wouldn't be talking." Naruto turned the tables on Kiba, "Kiba. Question. Do you LOVE Hinata?" All eyes were on him. He stuttered looking at the ground, "uh...I...I...well...I." "Ehh...?" Shika looked at him. What the hell? Did love make you...STUPID?! "Do you?!" Naruto pushed, "Well...I'm not...sure." Naruto was confused, he sat back folding his arms across his chest.

"You guys are late bloomers. I LOVE Sakura. And you two," he shook his head, "Stupid asses." A blush fell over Kiba's face then a annoyed look as he tossed the can of pop into the trash can. "I....toldherIloveheronce." Naruto and Shika looked at another then at Kiba. "Wha?" "I. Told. Her. I. Love. Her. Once." he tapped his foot on the ground then shouted at Naruto, "So I ain't no damn late bloomer!" Naruto smirked, "Hehe...so how far have you got with her?" A blush fell over Kiba's face, "Dammit Naruto....you know Hinata. I wouldn't even DREAM of touching her. But..." he smirked, "You wont know anything about us."

"What ever." Now all eyes were on Shika again. God, he felt like the spot light was placed on him. He started to get uncontrollable uncomfortably. "Shikamaru what happen with you and Ino? You two, now that I think about it. Would look cute together." A blush ran across Shika's face, "....thanks Naruto." "So tell the story." Kiba grabbed another soda. "Well..." Shika sighed, "To make it short. I was never there for her. Like I said before...I ran away from her." "Why?" "because...I was...scared." "Of?" Shika started to get annoyed. He HATED questions. Constantly his mother would ask him about Ino and him. "I...was scared because...I never really cared about some like I care about her...and I was scared...that, ah man..."

Shika shut up._ 'What the hell Shikamaru?! Whats your problem! Their your friends just SAY it! get it out! Its been bugging to come out anyways!'_ ".......Since I care about her some much I know shes the one who can hurt me." Kiba and Naruto stared at him. ".....Heavy shit I tell you." Kiba just interrupted a beautiful moment...of silence and thinking. Naruto nodded. He knew the feeling of being hurt. Sakura put him through it many times with Sasuke. "Well Shikamaru only thing I can tell you is...keep your head up. If she really loves you she'll come back to you." Naruto smiled which made Shika smirk. He wasn't so stupid after all.

"Hey..." Kiba tosses the can onto the table. "Temari's in town." Naruto raised his eye brow, "So?" Kiba wiped his mouth, "Well, Shikamaru isn't sure of his feeling for Ino right? And Temari's in town. The only other girl besides Ino that hes ever talked to and she seems like she has a thing for him anyways." Shika and Naruto were confused. "Ya. Seems shes been looking for you Shikamaru. She says that you dropped some letter when you went off to do some mission with her and shes been meaning to give it to you. Shes been hanging around Neji. Hell if I know why but she's been looking for you. I say....date her. Then you can compare your feelings for Ino."

Shika was quiet. He didn't like this idea. Not a bit. It was like...USING someone. He didn't like that at all. It was wrong. "Nah." Kiba put his hands in front of him, "Look. If you finally notice you LOVE the Ino then drop Temari. Tell her you just noticed something and run if you know whats good for you if not then...." he smirked, "You got some hot chick." Shika stood up and walked toward the door. "I'll think about it." and left. Kiba smirked. "He'll do it." "What makes you so sure?" "If he really wants to find out what he feels for Ino. He'll do it. Wouldn't you?" Naruto shrugged, "I guess so but...what if Shikamaru falls for Temari? She lives in the sand village....." Kiba looked dumb founded. Naruto rolled his eyes, "Good one Kiba. GOOD one."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/n:** The boys talk. ::Crings:: You never REALLY know what they talk about do you? Well that scene was hard at first but damn, I hang out with my brothers friends all the time and there always like, (example, Kiba and Naruto ) like that. Its really funny though. They make all these faces and leave me rolling in laughter. Anyways thanks for all the reviews everyone! I actually wanted to update this weekend...but I'm going to be going away from my computer.......=.=;; ::Clings to computer:: Well the plot is getting thicker in this story! Yay! And the ShikaTemari thing...is...odd...for...me. But its been planned out for like ever. You didn't think I was going to make it NejiTemari did ya? Hehe! And heres a little of the the explanation for ya Ninja Chic! And a little info for ya, if you remember when Temari kissed Neji? Thats the reason Tenten's all pissed off and what not! But In the next chapter theres a WHOLE like...5 paragraphs on them talking soo keep reading! And Blue S. Sasuke will come in the story very soon! VERY. Lets see...who else...erm....Trickmaster, lol Shikamaru is so cute isn't he!? Hes my fav. though so I'm keeping him...Ic...maybe...somehow...Eheh...=/ ANYWAYS! Until next update! BO-YA!

update will be until about 5-6 reviews...lets see if i can get that! uu;; if not i will still update by...wensday...I think...I hope....ah...welll enjoy!

_( S h i k a I n o XoXo )_


	7. Untellable

**A/n: **Okay! I'm happy today so I thouhg I'd give you another chapter instead of making you wait another day! Yay!? Lol =]

**Disclaimers: **.................what ever. If I owned Naruto I REALLY DON'T think it would be on this site...::shakes head::

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Beautiful Disaster  
**  
**Chapter seven - Untellable**

Tenten and Neji sat on a bench outside of Hinata's apartment. She tapped her feet together. Her head was down. They really had to talk about what was going on. The wind was blowing, it was cold but the cold only seemed to be bugging her. _'Say something...' _she glanced at Neji. He was slumped back. Waiting for her to say something. She looked back at her feet. She hadn't planned on actually talking to him tonight but...after he accidental opened the door to Hinata's apartment thinking it was his, then the way he over looked her and left. Who wouldn't go after a guy who did that?

Act like nothing happened. Well...of course he didn't see her...spying on him. But it was for his own good. That Temari couldn't be trusted! Nope! Not with Neji! Not with no one! She had that insane brother. Who was to tell if she was insane!? She almost killed Tenten in there fight! What the hell was she supposed to think? She wasn't going to hurt Neji? Maybe...when she kissed him she poisoned him! All these thoughts were going threw her head on top of herself yelling at herself, _'Say something...say something!!!' _"Say something!" Neji turned his head quickly at her out bust.

She turned Red. _'Holy hell...that wasn't supposed happen...' _Every thought she was having made her blurt out what she was thinking. Best way to start a conversation right? Wrong. He sighed. "Tenten, you called me to talk." Meaning, 'You say something first.' Tenten turned her whole body to face him. "I saw....I saw you." both eye browns indented. "You saw me? What are you talking about?" "I saw you...kiss Temari." Tenten was now looking down. Trying to keep tears from rolling down her cheeks.

Neji looked at her in disbelief. "You were spying on me? Your own teammate? Why would you do that?" he started to get very defensive with her. She looked up, "Why? Are you hiding anything?" Neji stood up and was ready to walk away when Tenten blurted out, "Whats the matter with you Neji?! I told you how much I...how much I loved you and you tossed it to the side like nothing! Then your with the girl who almost killed me in the exams! What the hells the matter with you!" he stood still. He wasn't quiet sure why the hell Temari kissed him. He was just showing her around the place.

Trying to find that damn bastard Shikamaru. He turned around and faced Tenten. Her hair was down, she had this different look to her. He liked it but didn't want to let his feelings over power his enrage that she, Tenten, was spying on him. "Do you trust me?" "What?" "Do you-" "I heard you but...why do you ask?" he turned around and walked into his apartment but before closing the door he spoke softly, "Tenten...I really care about you. I think I like you to much to actually have a relationship with you." That was it. He shut the door. Tenten stared at the closed door.

For the...third time now. He broke her heart. The third times a charm right? Well...this third time was not a charm. It was a slap in the face. Neji surly didn't like her...no love her like she did so she was going to give up. No more Neji.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Neji leaned against the door. He really did care about her. He really did like her but to him. Being lower class in the clan he didn't think he'd bring honor to Tenten and her family. He took off his head gear and placed it on his side table. Why didn't she see that he cared for her? He didn't like hurting her as much as he did but it was all he could do. He didn't think he was worthy of a girl as great, understanding, always going to be there through thick and thin, Tenten. He took off his shirt and glanced out the window. She was heading back into Hinata's apartment.

She walked slowly and in her movements he could tell she was angry and sad. He thought about going out there and talking about what he meant by 'liking her to much to actually start a relationship with her' meant, but before he could do it the phone rang. He got a troubled look on his face. He picked it up, "Hello?" "Hey..." he rolled is eyes and started to take off his sandals, "What do you want...Temari." "Oh...nothing. Talk to Tenten lately?" he could tell there was a smirk on the other side of the phone. "Why?" "Did she see us?" Neji was pissed.

She wanted her to see them? What the hell was her problem? Was she INSANE like her brother?! Were they all INSANE in the sand village?! "....Ya." "Oh..." she snickered, "Thats good. Maybe she could pass on the news to that other blond." Neji raised his eye brow plopping his self onto the couch. "Who? Ino?" "Ya her." Neji felt used. And In a very poor way. "Anyways, have you seen Shikamaru?" Neji stood quiet, ready to hang up the phone. Tenten and him were fighting over...Shikamaru and Ino? "Tch...It would be best if you stay away from him."

Temari's smirk grew wider, "I would but you see...hes in love with me." Neji rolled his eyes and looked out the window in case he saw any sign of Tenten leaving. Maybe if she was about to leave he could explain everything to her and they could be back to their normal selfs. "If hes in love with you then you find him yourself." "I would but...I don't know my way around here. Do you know where he'd be hanging out at? Or maybe where he lives?" Neji glared at the phone, "Your only purpose in life is to cause trouble because you have nothing to do and were raised around people trying to kill your brother. So now your trying to screw up other peoples lives."

There was silence on the other end, "Pitifully." this time it was his turn to smirk. "You make someone like me actually look like a higher rank then you..." "Shut up!" she growled, "Just tell me where I can find Shikamaru and I'll let you and that weakling live your happy stupid lives!" she demanded. Neji didn't know much about anything. He like Sasuke was always busy training but if he did have time for anyone it was Naruto. He gave her his number and slammed the phone down. He stared out the window for a couple more minutes before heading to bed.

He figured he'd catch her in the morning and have a long good talk with her. Half way into his sleep the phone rang again. He opened his eyes and groaned, "Hello?" "...Is Lee there?" a girl with a very pretty and soft voice was asking for Lee? and...AT NEJI'S PLACE?! What game was he playing at?! His eye brow twitched, "No." "Well...can you tell him Keiko called?" "Yeah." "Thank you." he hung up soon after and drifted off to sleep. "A girl calling for Lee...thats different."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ino was sleeping on the recliner couch with Tenten on her right and Sakura on her left. Hinata was sleeping by Sakura. Everyone knew the love story behind her and Shika. Sakura rubbed her eyes. Yup, just like Ino had guessed, she started to cry half way into it. Funny how a story could shed tears. She laid there, still and careful not to wake up her friends. The radio was playing at a very soft volume. Enough for you to sleep through. A song played and it reminded her of Shika. She tried to hold back her tears.

Since her legs were propped onto the couch she buried her head into them. She listened to the whole song sobbing. She felt her rose running and quickly looked around for tissue. _'Dammit! Theres none!' _she slowly got up and raced toward the bathroom. She closed the door slowly, turned on the light and grabbed the toilet paper. She began to blow her nose and after wipe her eyes dry. Before she headed out back to sleep she heard a knock at the window. She jumped and grabbed a tooth brush ready to stab anyone who was knocking.

She pulled open the curtains and she was face to face with him. Her eyes went wide. He put his finger to his mouth as she dropped the tooth brush on the floor. Shika pulled the window open slowly, he had to see her one more time before he pulled of this stupid stunt that Kiba was going to set him up to do. Ino looked so beautiful. "Sh-Shikamaru...what...what are you doing..." she seemed to be shocked. She looked cute when she was. "I had to see you." Ino couldn't stop staring in his eyes. He was actually here. Actually there with her.

For the first time in months which seemed like forever he was standing there...in grabbing distance. Her eyes went soft. "Shikamaru...." she wanted to grab him and just hold him, but she was scared that if she did she wouldn't be able to let go of him. She never wanted to but he forced her to all those times. Shikamaru stared at her as tears started to roll down her cheeks. He touched her face softly, _'God Ino...its been so long...I've missed you so much...' _she placed her hand over his soon after. _'Shikamaru say something....say you've missed me. Say you don't want to leave me ever again. Say...you want to make it work this time.' _Shikamaru crawled into the bathroom, he never took his eyes or hand off her.

They both remained as quiet as a mouse. Not saying anything. He placed both hands on her cheeks this time, _'Ino..' _then pushed his lips onto hers. Ino returned the kiss. They brought it to a romantic kiss parting there lips and embracing every moment of it. Ino placed both hands onto his chest as they kissed. She wanted to stay in that moment. She wanted to make it more. She moved his hand on her waist and continued to kiss him. He knew what she wanted but...no he couldn't. He stopped kissing her and held her close. _'Ino...I cant...its not right. Not now.' _

As much as Ino wanted that moment of kissing and embracing to last he left. Like all the other times. This time he didn't leave a rose. He just kissed her on the forehead. She gazed out the window. A small smile came on her face, _'Maybe...Shikamaru....We'll be together....again."_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/n: **::puts paper bag over head:: . romantic parts like this tend to embarrasses me. Ahem anyways....Review please.

**Shika**:....Ino. I...I love you! Wo ai ni! Dasuki! And all those other ones! o.O ::Stares at the bag on my head:: Pilz chan....the hell? ::tries to pull it off me but i have a hold on it:: ....Troublesome....girl....=.= no wonder Ino's your favorite girl in Naruto.

eheh...Review.

_( S h i k a I n o XoXo )_


	8. Explain

**Disclaimers: **...dotdotdot.... Still don't own it. Disappointing isn't it?

**& & & & & & & & & & &**

**Beautiful Disaster  
**  
**Chapter eight - Explain**

**8 AM**

The sun was shinning the birds were chirping and...

"HELL! KIBA! Watch where you're pointing that butcher knife!" Naruto jumped up onto the counter scaring countless birds out of the tree that leered outside his window. "Well watch where you're standing!" Kiba growled slightly. Naruto sighed looking around his one bedroom apartment. Kiba was making the biggest mess he'd ever seen in his life. Egg on the ceiling, egg shells on the floor, oil all over the stove, pancake mix all over the counter...and oh god, it was to much to take in. He looked around, hoping Lee was up to more good then dog boy.

He sweat dropped as he caught sight of Lee. He had his forehead protector over his head; hair sticking up like lightning, struck him as he bopped his head to some music. Naruto had to admit the music was good but at 8 in the morning? "Guess who called last night. DAMN YOU!" Kiba shouted at the over cooked pancake in the pan. "I think I should have taken it out sooner.... But anyways guess." Naruto jumped off the counter, "Who?" "Temari." A grin spread across his face, "I told her about the little date Shikamaru wanted with her." Kiba twitched both eyebrows. "Huh? Shikamaru didn't even say yes yet!"

Kiba was pouring more pancake mix in the pan when Naruto startled him, "Tch...You made me pour more then you're supposed to. Anyways," he grabbed the spatula and poked at the liquid now forming solid, "remember what I said last night? He'd go for it if her really did like, or for the matter LOVE Ino he'd do it?" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and started to nod, "Hm, hm, but still, it wasn't your place to set up the date." Kiba smirked, "He wouldn't of. Too troublesome. Plus, I wouldn't of set it up if I thought he wasn't going to fall through. By the look on his face he definitely is."

"YOSH!" Both boys jumped up and stared at Lee who was now acting as a pogo stick. "Ehh..." they both sweat dropped, "What's gotten into him lately?" "Hell If I know." "Think we should worry?" Kiba and Naruto looked at each other, concerned at first, "NAH!" "Hey..." Naruto sniffed the air; "do you...smell that?" Kiba was back to cooking his wonderfully deformed pancakes, "Smell what?" "Its like...something's on fire." Naruto looked around before spotting the microwaves inside had caught on fire. His mouth dropped and he started to point fiercely, "WH-WH-WHAT IN THERE?!"

"Huh? OH HELL! MY MEAT!" Both boys ran toward the microwave, pulled it open and stared inside. There was a thick set of smoke before they could finally see what had caused it. Before them sat a big piece of steak wrapped in tin foil. "Ehh...." Lee came around bopping his head, looked inside and firmly said, "Gai Sensei always says, 'Never put foil in a microwave.' Maybe you two should remember that." Soon after he was back to acting out a pogo stick. Naruto glared at Kiba who sweat dropped, "Eheh...I forgot."

**Meanwhile...**

Ino woke up to the smell of fried rice being cooked. She was under the blankets smiling. _'Shikamaru...' _he really showed up last night. He held her close. Kissed her. She squealed and tossed the blankets off her face. The sun was shining brightly threw Hinata's bedroom window. She stretched with a yawn; today she was going to see Shikamaru. Meet up with him, have a long talk, and ask him what they were going to do with everything that happen last night. She was more hoping that he'd take her back into his arms, hold her and never let her go. Her smile grew wider as Tenten entered the room flinging herself onto the bed.

"Good morning sun shine! Sleep well?" Ino laughed, "Hm...More then you think." "Well you did sleep in a bed instead of the living room couch. I was cramped in the middle of Hinata and Sakura!" Ino laughed, "Sorry." "What's up with you? You're all giggly this morning." That's right Tenten knew nothing about what happen last night. No, how could she? She wasn't standing there taking in all the emotions but before she told the story she wanted to know what was up with Tenten's smile. Usually, after a talk with Neji she gets into a shitty mood. "What happen with you and Neji?"

Tenten sat up; "well...he basically told me he didn't like me as I liked him. And to tell you the truth I think telling him I love him was a little bit over the top, because if I really did love him wouldn't I be hurt at about right now?" She sat there explaining the whole thing to Ino about how she thought she loved him and how he rejected a good thing that he will never get another chance with. She paused; "never get another chance...that's way to harsh. He MIGHT get one but...he has to TRULY want one." Ino smiled, "Ya ya, you're going to just open your arms to him, Neji oh Neji!" Tenten playfully slapped her on the arm.

"Noooo! That's the last thing I want to do! Seriously though..." she looked down and gave the saddest face Ino have ever seen in her life! "Even if I REALLY didn't love Neji.... And only if it is puppy love like everyone else says..." her eyes seemed to be filling up with tears because her nose sounded like it was being plugged, "What ever it was.... Really hurts Ino..." Ino was about to pull her into a hug but noticed how strong she was trying to be. Tenten forced a smile on her face, "Anyways! Enough drama! How about tonight, there's a party being held at this girls house, I'll tell you all about her later but she invited me to a party and said I could bring anyone I wanted! We should go! To stop moping over Shikamaru and Neji! I think it would be good for us!"

Ino looked away, "About that..." "No, we'll get totally different looks! Dye your hair black for tonight and mine.... Hmm....maybe leave mine but do yours, oh! Well go all out!" Tenten waved her hands in front of herself excited. Ino really wanted to go but she REALLY wanted to see Shikamaru, talk about what was going on. Tenten noticed hesitation in her expressions, "Shikamaru eh? Fine, seeing as I'm your friend, If HE doesn't show up by 10 o'clock tonight your going to that party with me. Obviously he doesn't care right? So we flip them both off and have fun! What do you say?" Before Ino could speak Tenten got in her face, "and no YOU cant go run and look for him. You've done that for WAY to long! Ka-pesh?"

Tenten was right about one thing, she did go after him way to much, "Alright but..." she looked around to see it anyone was coming, "I have something to tell you...about last night." "Ya I'm listening." "INO! TENTEN! I've been calling you for the past 10 minutes to come and eat!" Sakura busted in the door and dragged them out. "Look! Hinata was kind enough to make us all this food!" Sakura extended her arms with a wide smile, "Isn't it mouth watering?" Hinata blushed as she set four plates on the table, "Thank you S-Sakura. You can all eat now." "YUM!" All the girls sat at the table digging into the egg rolls, fried rice, rice balls and so on. "Mmmm! This is so good Hinata!"

Ino stuffed her face as much as she could. It was WAY to good to waste any of it! Tenten bumped Ino, "What did you have to tell me?" "Hmm?" Ino shook her head chewing on the rice ball, "tell you later." "Ewww Ino! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Sakura joked as she did the same thing.

**& & & & & & & & & & &**

Naruto sat in the middle of his apartment looking around, "Where to start first..." the whole place was peaceful, no more pogo stick Lee and no more dog breath Kiba. Nope, it was just him and the mess that awaiting him. "Those lazy bastards couldn't even offer to help! This is what I get for letting Sakura talk me into have a guy's night!" He mumbled. He decided he'd get the living room clean then move onto the kitchen. He'd have to use some charka to walk on the ceiling and clean that slatted egg. He started off by folding every single blanket in the living room the collected all the cups tossing them in the sink for wash.

He sweeps all the candy wrappers and what ever else was on the floor out side his door. He put everything back in order; movies, cds, replacing the couch where it belonged. When he was done with that he entered the kitchen. His eye twitched. It looked even messier now! He got out all the cleaning stuff got down on all fours starting to scrub.

Ding. Dong.

"Ehh?" Naruto groaned "Come in." Shikamaru stood at the opening of the door, moments later his eyes went wide, "Party was just right I'd say." "Shut up..." Shikamaru walked inside removing his shoes, "Need any help?" He closed the door slowly. "No I don't. I rather clean this whole thing up by myself! But thanks for the offer!" Shikamaru let out a small laugh and began to help. By the time they were done it was 12 P.M. "Ahhh troublesome." Shikamaru fell onto the couch. "Troublesome. You can say that again." Naruto sat slump on a chair in the now clean kitchen.

It was quiet for a few moments, while they caught their breath, before anyone talked, "So..." Shikamaru looked toward Naruto, "What?" Naruto scratched the top of his head, "What did you come over for?" "To talk." "Yeah? About?" Naruto smirked raising both eyebrows up and down while slurring, "Ino chan?" Shikamaru frowned, "...Yeah." Naruto's face fell when he saw that frown it was like he didn't want to talk about her, BUT! Knowing Shikamaru, talking about anything is troublesome. "Last night...I saw her." "Ya?" Naruto jumped off the chair wide eyeing him, "What happen?" Shikamaru started to feel awkward with big eyes on him.

"Nothing...how do you know what you're in....in..." Suddenly there was a lump in Shikamaru's throat. He couldn't get that word out. "Love?" Naruto walked toward the sofa and sat besides his troubled friend. "I don't know...it hurts. To be away from your love, but when your around her you feel...light headed...like you cant breath and..." He paused, it was kind of weird for two guys to be talking about love so he decided to make it short, "and other people have different experiences...." Shikamaru was still confused...did he love Ino? Was it that he just REALLY cared about her? But then, what about the short breathes? The tingles he gets with her touch, what ever it was...it hurt.

"Ehhh.... Guess who called last night!" Naruto thought the tension in the room was getting thicker and thicker every moment of silence. "Who?" Shikamaru sat up straight and stared at the goofy grin on Naruto's face, "Temari! Kiba set you two on a date! But hmm..." he made as if he was thinking hard with one finger tapping his forehead, "How he knew you'd go for it is...a mystery." "WHAT!?" Shikamaru jumped off the couch and raced toward the door, "Where is he?" "He? Kiba or...Temari." "Don't be stupid!" Shikamaru growled slightly while shoving on his sandals.

"Hehe! I was only kidding! I don't know, check at Hinata's." Before Naruto could say another word he raced down the street. He really wanted to see Ino tonight. What happen the night before wasn't something to just throw away, and if she knew about Kiba's little lie she'd definitely let him...go.

**& & & & & & & & & & &**

"Hinata! Someone's at the door!" Sakura shouted from the bathroom as she brushed her, what used to be long, pink hair. "Oh!"Hinata raced toward the door and opened it, "Kiba!"She flung her little body around him as he held her, "Heh...missed you."She blushed a little bit and responded back in an as-low-as-possible voice which only made Kiba hold her tighter. Ino was in the living room watching TV and thinking about Tenten wanted to go out tonight. It seemed like a good plan. If Shikamaru didn't come see her on the dead line she was going. She was going to have a good time with no Nara Shikamaru on her mind! "Yo Ino."

Ino smirked, "Yo Kiba." She wasn't sure if he knew about Shikamaru visiting her or not, "What's on your schedule tonight. Its Saturday night. Going out or staying home to mope around?" He smiled showing a fang as Hinata playfully punched him in the stomach. "Ohhh, Hinata's not so shy around you is she?" Tenten was pulling her hair into the usually style as she entered the living room, "Ino and I, are going to a party! If a certain someone doesn't show up and take her away." "And that someone would be Shikamaru?" "Yup!" "I see...well you know Shino and a couple of his newly found friends are throwing a party. You two should go. I'm going to drag Hinata there with me." He winked.

"Shino? He's so quiet. What if the parties a big blow?" Kiba shrugged, "I partied with him a few times. He isn't so quiet drunk." He laughed, "plus you two need a break before we start a new week with missions." "Ya that's true..." Tenten swirled a strand of her hair, "Well if HE doesn't show up then we'll see you there!" "To bad I won't be able to go..." Sakura had just finished fixing her hair and make up, "I'm going to be with Sasuke all night keeping him company." Kiba raised an eyebrow, "What about Naruto?" She shrugged, "He'll understand he always does." As she started to pack her things away Kiba mumbled, "Seems like your taking advantage of his understanding..."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you!" Ino bounced on the couch, "You know yesterday I was late because I ran into Sasuke. We had dinner." Sakura turned around slowly; "did he say anything about me?" She made a face, he actually did but she wasn't going to tell her that so instead she shook her head with a sweat drop, "No no." "Hm. Well I'll be going to see him. See you around Ino-pig." With that she turned around and left. "Ino...pig? Why did she call you that? Out of all days?" Tenten questioned staring out the window. Ino shrugged, she wasn't quiet sure. Maybe she was jealous that she had dinner with him? But the again she was always with him. "Whatever forget that don't you two have some girl things to do?"

Kiba was kind of hinting for them to leave, "Oh? So you can have Hinata chan all to your doggish self? Hm!?" Tenten smirked and grabbed her things as both Hinata and Kiba turned red, "NO! Leave!" Ino laughed at Kiba's emotional out burst, "Alright we're leaving!" She tossed her bag over her shoulders and headed out. As soon as they were gone Kiba locked the doors. He took off his jacket tossing it over the couch, "Hear that Hinata?" "Huh?" Hinata faced him, "Hear what?" "NOTHING!" She laughed slightly as he plopped his self on the couch; "I had fun last night with them. I really missed hanging out with them like that." "Heh..." he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the couch, "I. Missed. You."

In-between every word he kissed her. He had always had her in his arms and last night he didn't. They kissed for about 3 minutes before they both heard a knock on the door. Kiba rolled his eyes and answered it, "Shikamaru your-what's the matter? You look like someone just threw a test at you." "Why did you tell Temari I was going on a date with her!?" Kiba smirked; "you were going to say yes right? Plus Ino's going to a party tonight so you can have some free time with her all night. Speaking of her...she's right on time." Shikamaru turned around to be facing a blond...but not the one he had wanted to see since last night, "Hey Shikamaru." Temari waved a paper in her hand.

**& & & & & & & & & & &**

A/n: SORRY! for the late update. School started and what not. Sucks. But heres a long chapter. Next one I'll try to have out before friday! Thank you reviewers!

_XoXo. ShikaIno_


	9. Names: Sasuke and Temari

**Disclaimers: **Other chapters for this.

**& & & & & & & & & & &**

**Beautiful Disaster  
**  
**Chapter nine - Names: Sasuke and Temari**

Sakura sat side by side with Sasuke as he eat take out. She wanted to know what happen between him and Ino, hell, she convinced herself she NEEDED to know, "So...Ino was with you last night." Sasuke kept his eyes on his food not even glancing at her, "What...happen? I mean you couldn't of talked to her that much. You hardly talk to me!" She chuckled, she really hoped he didn't talk to much to her. When it came to Sasuke, there was still a bit of rival with the two. "You were with her last night..."

"Hm. We all spend the night at Hinata's. It wasn't as fun as I thought-" "Did she tell you anything?"

"...no. Nothing why? Did you tell her anything to not tell us? Sasuke you know I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to. I understand you..." Sasuke rolled his eyes, she understood him? "Heh...well if it makes you feel any better," he could sense the tension in the air as he set his plate to the side, "she did almost all the talking." he slowly stood up and headed toward the door, "I have some things to do." Sakura watched his back as he left.

"Almost all the talking...? So you told her things?" She glanced at his food with a sigh, it was half touched. She got up and started to tidy up the house before she left.

**& & & & & & & & & & &**

Shikamaru frowned staring down at the four pony tailed blonde, "Whats that?" she slowly walked toward him tossing him the paper, "A week ago you dropped this. I read it." she smirked as Shikamaru stared at the paper. "This isn't-" he paused and opened it up fast. His eyebrow twitched, "What happen to the writing...?" Temari shrugged, "Its not my job to keep the words on that damn paper."

"What did it say?"

"Something about you being in love with 'someone'."

"Being in love?...I hate that word..."

"Huh? Speak up lazy ass. I cant hear you when your mumbling."

"What else do you remember?"

"Hell if I know! Its your letter! You should know what you wrote!"

"Ehh..."

Shikamaru hated to argue and with Temari especially. She didn't care who you were she was going to tell you off here and there, when ever she felt like it. He squinted at the paper before having it snatched out of his hands, "He-" "Now! Since SHIKAMARU, wanted to go on a date with you. What do you think about tonight?" Kiba crumbled up the paper in his hand as he swung his other arm over Shikamaru's shoulder smiling like a fool. "I want him to ask me." Kiba nudged Shikamaru and whispered into his ear that this was his only chance. "Ino..."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes then brought his lazy gaze to the girl standing in front of them. She wasn't very lady like was she? Not like Ino anyways...you could tell she didn't care weather people thought she was hot or not. She was a real ninja who knew what to do and how to do it, "Troublesome." was the only word that came to mind about her. "Temari...would you want to go to dinner tonight." she smirked crossing her arms over her chest, "Dinner. After that then what?" Shikamaru frowned, she was worse then Ino. When he told Ino he was taking her to dinner she didn't ask about the after date!

"What ever you would like to do! Shikamaru picks out the first part and you pick the second!" Kiba still having his arm over Shikamaru's shoulders said, "And make it something 'troublesome'." Shikamaru frowned hard, he HATED things that were anything CLOSE to troublesome. "Alright then. Pick me up in Konoha square." with that she left. Shikamaru flung Kiba off him. He felt as if he wanted to strangle him, "Heyyy....dont give me that look. I'm only helping you with your girl problem."

"Troublesome? Something troublesome!? You know I hate to even lift a finger and you tell her-"

"Look, Ino's troublesome right? I just figured you liked your girls like that." Kiba grinned, "Anyways I gotta get back to Hinata. Go get ready for your little date and call me when its over. Speared the news." Shikamaru watched as he slammed the front door. "Tonight....tonight!?! I have to see Ino tonight! Damn it." he mumbled under his breath.

Shikamaru walked home thinking if he should stop by Ino's house now or not. If she knew he was going on a date with Temari, what would she think? Would she think he was really over her and last night he was just toying with her? But last night was something, she had to have felt it. If she didn't then she must be blonde. He laughed. Today was going to be one of the busiest days of his life.

As he walked down the street he saw Sasuke walking down the same path. He eyed him for a minute before frowning. He had everything a girl would want in a guy. Shikamaru compare to Sasuke he was...nothing. Being a Nara meant you had no looks, thought everything was troublesome, hated to talk things out, but you had a brain and a shadow technique. He sighed and looked toward the ground, Ino was sure to go back to Sasuke. Her stupid little crush was bound to come back one day even though he hated to admit it. As they passed each other Sasuke stared hard at Shikamaru. It made him feel really small.

He made his way inside but couldn't help but wonder why he had gave him the death glare. "...proberly PMS'ing like he always does. Troublesome guy."

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"See ya tonight Ino!"

"Ya. See ya."

Ino smiled and waved good bye to her friend, Tenten. On the way to her house all she could talk about was a party that she wanted them to go to. Ino had to admit it sounded like so much fun but she wouldn't miss the chance to see Shikamaru again. As she suspected, her feelings came back. She wanted to be with him every second of the day, hold him, inhale his scent, kiss him...but that was only what she wanted, it wasn't promising. Knowing him he'd turn everything upside down. "This sucks..." she started to get annoyed with her feelings and thoughts. She tried to push them out but was doing a lousy job of it, "YOU SUCK!" "...what?"

She looked up. To her surprise, Sasuke stood there with a what-the-hell look on his face. "Eh? Oh nothing." "You were with Sakura last night?" "Ya. She stopped by your house right?" he shrugged and everything got quiet. "Well I should be on my way. See you around?" "Whatever." he walked passed her, hands in pockets and head down. Gezz...he was flat with words. His conversations were a flat 2 minutes. "Sasuke!" he stopped but didn't turn around, "Want to get together for lunch or something later? That is...if your not busy. I can bring Sakura along." "Heh,"

There was a long pause before he answered, "Lunch time I'm training so no thanks." "Hm." she smiled, turned on one foot and started home. He always looked so...lonely? Was that the word? No more like...depressed. Maybe he needed the night out. If Shikamaru didn't show up, maybe she could get him to go out with her. She doubted it but it was worth a try. Then again...she didn't think he'd really like it...around all those social sort of people.

"I'm home!" "INO!" a rather large person flung his body in front of her throwing his hands on her shoulders, "Have you seen Shikamaru?!" She shook her head, her vision was blurry due to the fact that the person got in her face so quick, "What? Chouji! No I haven't! What are you doing in my house!?" "Hes been seen walking around with Temari!" "..." Ino stared at him for a while. "What are you talking about? Are you insane?! He just saw me last night! Whats your deal!" she shoved him to the side, "Shikamaru? With...oh my god, I think you need to see a doctor." She marched straight up to her room leaving the dear bob in a funk.

He knew it was true. He saw Shikamaru ask Temari on a date but was it his place to tell Ino? He shook his head, "Its not my place to tell her..." he slowly walked out of the house. He really liked and though alot about Ino and Shikamaru. Seeing as he grew up with the two, he had a connection with both of them. He never meant any harm to any of them but ever since they had been dating they always brought him in the middle. Well, more Ino then Shikamaru. He never liked to side with any of them but a lot of the time he found his self siding with Ino, ONLY because Shikamaru was neglecting her and he knew it.

He tried hard to find out why but Shikamaru would feed him this story of training. Everyone who knew him knew he didn't train. He'd go cloud watching and just SAY he was training, but everyone bought the training stuff because, to tell you the truth, he really was getting better. "Yo Chouji." Shikamaru was now walking side by side with Chouji. "Oh. Hey." "Hey."

"How you been?"

"...nothing special. Did you just come back from Ino's?"

"Ya."

"Did she...did she mention me?"

"No..but I did."

"What?"

"Why did you ask Temari out on a date?"

Shikamaru froze, "What?" "Shikamaru..." he sighed, "It was all Kiba's fault. I don't even really want to go. Dates aren't my thing. I rather cloud watch then do any dating." it was true, Chouji had to admit, Shikamaru wasn't the romantic type at all. "What about Ino?" "Don't you think I've thought about that? The thought of her finding out about it has been playing over and over in my brain." "Don't go tonight. Ino said you stopped by her place last night. Or, no, you were WITH her last night." Chouji winked and gave Shikamaru a tiny shove. "No, I want with her like that. We just...kind of were...well I saw her."

"I'm hungry." Shikamaru raised his eye brow, "Alright...lets go grab something to eat."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Er short chapter? Not really a cliff hanger but theres more to come! So...stay tuned! Plus I'm working on another story! Lol, so many storys...I should just finish one. ANYWAYS Review.

_**Shikaino**_


End file.
